


Little Omega

by StolenVampires



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Rutting, Size Kink, Werewolf form, cum stuffing, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/StolenVampires
Summary: Shiro is an Alpha helping the newly of age Keith through his first rut. Turns into were-wolf mid fuck.





	Little Omega

**Author's Note:**

> You're goddamn welcome song u picked the doggos u got doggos

His ass was high in the air, cheeks red from being abused by the rough palm of his lover and alpha. Breathing through his teeth, Keith was trying his best not to squirm under Shiro’s grip, sharp claws threating to dig into soft thighs spread wide. He kept clenching on the thick textured tongue that slipped in and out of his ass, smearing fluid and stretching the tight ring of muscle so he’d be prepared to take what his alpha gave him. Take like the needy little omega he was. 

Groaning into Keith’s as, Shiro was drunk on the scent and flavor of his bitch, his omega. Keith had come of age, come into his rut and had no desire for Allura, the only female alpha for miles around. Keith liked thicker things, harder things- more filling things. He was a good boy, so selfless and passionate and wild. But he could be brought to heel well enough. A few well placed spanks and growls and the omega had melted, wilted under Shiro like any bitch in heat, like any lusty omega needing an alpha to fuck them through their cycle.

And Shiro loved to mount needy omegas like Keith.  
The pilot of the red lion, and occasional black was mewling, whimpering as Shiro took his time, pulling apart asscheeks to allow him to thrust his tongue deeper into the smaller man’s body, slicking the tight hole for a painless, pleasurable intrusion. Keith couldn’t help the tiny gasps that escaped him. Shiro had been fond of Keith for a while, knew he was an omega, but never thought the usually proud paladin would allow his fellow paladin to rut him. His own cock was nearly painful with how hard he was, the head dripping with pre as he continued to ready Keith for his first breeding, his first real rut. There was a certain satisfaction in knowing he got Keith’s first time all to himself. And also in knowing that likely with their constant proximity, there was bound to be repeated performances. 

He could hardly wait.  
Growling as he pulled his tongue from Keith’s ass, Shiro savored the sight of Keith on his hands and knees. It was truly something heady and addictive seeing a man normally so self assured to be brought apart by something as simple as a rim job.  
“Shi-Shiro.” He was panting a small spot of drool on the pillow as he’d been unable to contain his lust and pleasure. “Please-“ Internally, Keith was wailing. He sounded so need, but god, Shiro was so good. He smelled so good, he could tell the other man was a powerful alpha, a real were-wolf, not a descendant like himself, unable to change.  
“Please Shiro.” He whimpered, his own cock bobbing in the air, hard and seeking something to fill. To breed, to fuck. His instinct drove him to submit, to fuck, and with watery eyes he turned to Shiro, ready to beg the man to fuck him senseless.

Shiro didn’t need to be told, he smiled, crooning at the smaller man, kissing his cheeks and tasting the salty tears of lust and desire. Shiro was by no means cruel, but he craved obedience like any alpha, and a needy begging omega was so titillating.  
Growling, lifting Keith’s hips up, he shifted into position behind him, making the red paladin groan, thrusting back for what was yet there. Shiro slapped his ass for the impudence, determined to make sure Keith knew just who his alpha was. The cute whimper that left him had Shiro groaning, tugging Keith close, his cock kissing the tight ring of muscle that barred him from his sought prize. 

Pushing past the ring was so hard to do. Shiro wanted to just thrust, plunder, pound, fuck his omega, but Keith deserved better than that his first time. No, Shiro would be the perfect alpha, taking his omega as he deserved to be taken. Slowly until he grew accustomed to his cock, then, and only then would Shiro fuck Keith like the paladin needed. As his cockhead breached Keith’s hole, the pair of them moaned in unison, for one, the slick heat was overwhelming. The other was lost to the first feelings of being owned. Of being filled.

Inch by inch, Shiro pushed in, groaning with how slowly he pushed, holding Keith’s eagerly wiggling hips still so the small man didn’t hurt himself by trying to take Shiro in one go. When finally, he bottomed out, the tip of his cock kissing the deepest parts of Keith, Shiro leaned down, covering Keith with his entire body.  
“How you feeling?” He asked, cock twitching, wanting friction. Keith mewled like a kitten, arching into Shiro’s hips, as if wanting even more cock.  
“It- It’s so good Shiro.” The normally stoic face was pink, mouth open with a small drop of drool threatening to escape. “I feel- I feel-“ He pushed back, grinding on the cock in his ass. “I feel so full. Like I’m complete.” Shiro chuckled. Keith was a perfect omega. Most omegas still needed to have something around their cocks in this traditional rutting position, but for Keith to feel complete with just his ass being fucked?  
Shiro could hardly wait for when he’d play with the other man’s length.  
“Good boy.” Shiro cooed, feeling the paladin twitch and squeeze his dick with the pet name.  
“Daddy will take care of you.” He purred, please with the high whine Keith made. “You like that Keith, you like it when your daddy fucks your tight little ass? You gonna be my good little boy?” The words had a clear effect on him, as his entire ass began to squeeze down, trying to gain satisfaction.

Shiro figured Keith had been so good, nice a patient for an omega in their first rut. He pulled back, savoring the way Keith clammed down as he slid out, desperate to keep him in. Soon, Neither of them you have to worry about that if Shiro had his way- he didn’t plan to end their night with a basic rut. No, his Keith deserved the very best. He deserved exactly what he wanted- a thick cock fucking him like an animal. 

As Shiro slowly began to ease Keith into the act of sex, the young man kept feeling like he needed more, that Shiro wasn’t giving him everything. He knew that a true alpha, a true wolf like Shiro had a knot, a thick base that kept loved locked on their cock so that no cum could escape and they could fuck for hours on end. Excitement and lust coursed through his veins. When would Shiro knot him? Try to breed him like a bitch in heat? He wanted it, wanted the knot, the feeling of being stuffed full of Shiro’s long thick dick and made to take every load of creamy hot sperm. He craved it. He needed it- if he didn’t get that, he felt he might die.

As the pace increased, Shiro felt his instincts taking control, his self-restraint slipping with each thrust. Soon, no more tiny whimpers and whines were leaving Keith, but keen moans and pants, begging for more- harder, faster, more more more!  
Shiro growled low in his throat. Not yet he thought, Keith needed to orgasm first before he got the knot. He needed to cum once before-  
Shiro lost control when his little baby boy cried out under him-  
“Daddy!” He bottomed out in his ass, knot swelling and locking them together. Shiro didn’t even realize it until Keith was bucking under his, his cock bobbing in the air, decorating his chest and the sheets in his jizz. The feeling of his omega cumming, the scent of sexual release, the pleasure of his ass milking him, his knot snug inside his lover, his mate-

Shiro howled, his skin rippling as fur rose, his body shifted. His entire form grew larger, dwarfing Keith under thick fur and muscle. His body remade itself- werewolf his kind were called once. The glorious gift and curse of a true alpha. And as he lost himself to his feral wild nature, Shiro forgot his little bitch stuffed with his cock. He forgot how he grew, swelling inside Keith’s tight as, stretching him wide, filling his body to the brink.

Keith was seeing stars as he felt his alpha shift on top of him, inside him. The soft fur was over his backside and Shiro’s cock- oh his cock was splitting him in half in a way that made him want to die because how perfect it felt. How good it was to be so full, so mated and fucked. He pushed back, moaning loudly as the knot testing his rim before easing back into him.  
He cried out Shiro’s name as the beast began to fuck him in earnest.

No more words passed between them as Shiro took Keith like he was a bitch, born for matting, for rutting, for fucking. He was an omega, Shiro knew, an omega made for a alpha like himself. Keith was moaning, whimpering begging for cum. His own orgasm was being drawn out while Shiro had yet to have a single release.

The sounds of the bed creaking, wet skin to fur, the squelch of cock plundering slick ass, the moans, the heavy breaths. The pornographic soundtrack that was them had Shiro wanting to give in. To just cum, stuffing Keith and enjoying the inevitable of feeling his lover full of his seed.  
Shiro held out, only until Keith started babbling.  
“Daddy-“ He was red in the face, tongue lolled out. “Daddy, please, please daddy. I need your cum. Daddy- daddy- Come please.”  
Shiro howled, pinning Keith down before letting go, his cock flooding Keith’s ass with an inhuman amount of cum. He felt it filling his lover, his omega, and when there was no longer room, it began to trickle out, even with his knot pulling up the hole so tightly.  
Keith shrieked, a litany of yes yes yes as he reached his second peak, cum coating his stomach and thighs. 

Grunting, Shiro lifts his lover up and back, moving them both so Keith is sitting on the cock lodged inside him, while Shiro, massive in his true form leans against the headboard, please growls rumbling in his chest.  
“Good boy.” He coos through his muzzle, nuzzling his omega’s neck as Keith comes down from his orgasmic high. “Such a good boy, daddy is so proud. You fit so well on my cock, you are such a good omega, daddy loves his little omega.” Keith moans, leaning back to relax, ass throbbing, still trying to milk his monstrous lover.  
“Daddy-“ He moans. “Alpha.” Shiro smirks, famgs barred. The rut will last a few more days, and with his knot, it will be a few hours before he’s sated.  
“Yes my little boy-“ He coos lifting up keith just a fraction before letting him go, pleased with the sight of his omega bouncing down on his thick shaft.  
“My sweet little mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> check my blog if you have Qs about my work  
> http://stolenvampires.tumblr.com/


End file.
